Moments
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Series of Bones one-shots written from prompts. Most will be Booth, Brennan, or Booth/Brennan, but some will involve other characters. See Author's Notes for characters, pairings and ratings for individual chapters. Rated T overall to be safe.
1. Conversation

A/N My Bones chapter-fic **really **hates me at the moment. Either that or there are just too many distractions. Anyway, the basic principle of this is you get a prompt (some are from The Muse Bunny, some are from LiveJournal, some are from a random word generator) and write. Some have word limits, some don't. Just go with it. :) Oh, Bones fandom, btw.

The Muse Bunny Drabble (100 words, nothing more, nothing less) Prompt #1: Conversation

Rating: K. -- Booth reflects on the Zack/Gormogan situation. Booth's POV.

Disclaimer: I own an iPod charger that is broken, but not Bones or anything related to it.

* * *

Bones told me I should make more of an effort with Zack. She said he respected me. Looked up to me. I didn't listen.

I ignored him, said it was a guy thing. Like that made it better.

When he came to me after getting the letter about Iraq, I knew Bones was right. However, I still didn't change.

That was the only time I'd really spoken to Zack.

One more conversation was the least I could've given him. Maybe one more conversation would've stopped him doing what he did.

But it was too late now. I couldn't save him.

* * *

Keeping to 100 words is hard. Anyway, I'll have more up soon. Reviews would be much appreciated.


	2. Smell

A/N I've had this one written for a while. It's longer than the last, mainly because the prompt came from a word generator, so there was no real word limit.

Prompt: Smell -- Word Count: 272 -- Rating: K

Brennan-centric, with Booth. Booth/Brennan if you really want it to be.

Disclaimer: Nothing Bones-related is mine. Only DVDs :)

* * *

They say that smell is the strongest trigger of memory. When everything else fades away over time behind an invisible door, when no matter how hard you try nothing can bring back the locked up memories; its smell that makes all the difference.

As she picked up the old shoebox, Brennan took a deep breath. The memories she kept inside were hers, memories she wanted to keep to herself. She pulled off the lid and lifted out a pile of photographs, smiling at the image of her family smiling back at her.

She looked around as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met Booth's for a second before she turned her attention back to the photograph in her hand.

"Lavender," she whispered, and although he didn't reply, she knew in the way he shifted slightly that he didn't understand.

"In the corner of our garden, there was a lavender bush. It was there when we moved in, and no matter how inconvenient it was we couldn't bring ourselves to get rid of it." Brennan paused, running a finger gently over the faces. "Every time I smell lavender I can see that garden so clearly. Summer days when Russ and I would spend hours out there, family barbeques; so many memories come flooding back."

"You don't have to share these things, Bones," Booth replied.

"I know. I want to." She put the photograph down and looked at him. "I never remember without the smell."

"Smell triggers memory," Booth said, squeezing her shoulder.

Brennan smiled, holding back her usual remark of how she hated psychology, and nodded. "I guess that's it."

* * *

I'll try and upload again soon. A review would be lovely. Not that I'm hinting or anything.


	3. Hero

Title: Hero  
Prompt: Hero (from a word generator)  
Characters: Brennan, Booth  
Spoilers: 2x12, I think. One of the Howard Epps episodes

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting next to him, watching the carousel go round. She wasn't even sure why she was still there, but something told her he needed her to stay.

"I should take him home," Booth said quietly, breaking the silence. Brennan nodded, but noticed he made no move to leave the bench. She watched Parker wave at the two of them, his face lit up with a wide grin; thankfully he didn't seem worried any more.

"I shouldn't have freaked him out like I did."

"You did what any father would do, Booth. You were scared. Epps could have done anything."

"Yeah, I guess. I just.... I hate that he got to us the way he did, Bones."

"So do I," she replied quietly.

"I should take him home," Booth repeated, standing up.

"Okay."

"I'll, um, I'll se you tomorrow." Brennan nodded and watched him walk a few steps away.

"Booth, wait," she called after him, walking towards him as he stopped and turned around.

"You did okay." She smiled. "You should know that."

"Bones..."

"I couldn't have got through all this without you."

"You could do-" Brennan put a hand up, cutting him off.

"You're my hero, Booth." She took a deep breath. "Don't ever forget that."

* * *

More soon. If you review. :)


End file.
